So wie immer
by Lotion
Summary: Die Hoffnung die in einem hochsteigt, das es diesmal anders ist. So wie immer. Dies ist eine Trory, sie ist ein wenig dunkel geraten.


Nach langen hin und her hab ich mich jetzt doch entschieden hier was hoch zu laden. Die Idee zu dieser FF kam mir einfach so zu geflogen. Sie ist ein wenig dunkel geworden, womit ich erst gar nicht gerechnet habe, ich hoffe trotzdem das ihr sie lest und mir vielleicht eure Meinung sagt.

So wie immer 

Es war komisch. Es war ihr noch nie vorher aufgefallen, wie dreckig die Wand doch eigentlich war. Auch der Geruch war zweitrangig in diesen Momenten. Und ausgerechnet jetzt wo es doch eigentlich nichts anders war, viel es ihr auf. Es roch nach Urin und einer Mischung aus Parfum und Deo. Alles zusammen würde dich die Nase verziehen und den Wunsch in dir aufsteigen, so schnell wie möglich wieder aus diesem Raum raus zu kommen. Und dennoch war sie länger als üblich hier drin. Die Wände waren beschmiert. Worte standen an ihnen, Sätze, Zeichen, geheime Botschaften. Man las sie kurz und hatte sie danach direkt wieder vergessen. Doch diesmal hielt ein Satz ihre Aufmerksamkeit, lenkte sie von ihrer Tätigkeit ab. Ein einfacher Satz, der doch so viel Wirkung hatte. Was sollte sie davon halten? Wer war der Verfasser, wie lang stand er schon da und sollte sie ihm glauben?

Ein leises, heiseres Stöhnen holte sie aus ihren Gehdanken. Erinnerte sie daran wo sie war, mit wem und was sie gerade tat. Ihre Hände fingen an zu wandern. Hierzu war sie doch extra mit hier rein gekommen, da konnte sie doch jetzt nicht einfach nichts tun. das wurde nicht von ihr erwartet. Man sollte in Action treten. Mit machen, nicht einfach regungslos da stehen. Man hatte es doch so oft jetzt schon getan, warum war es diesmal anders, warum war alles so anders? Doch nicht wegen dem Satz an der Wand? Doch nicht wegen den Blicken im Korridor? Doch nicht wegen den Sprüchen in der Mensa beim Mittagessen, die man mit lauter Musik so einfach ausgeblendet hat. Das waren doch keine Gründe, oder? Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Wand hinter ihr sinken, den Blick nicht von dem Satz abwendend.

Feuchte Spuren wurden auf ihrer Schulter hinterlassen. Ließen ein Seufzen von ihren Lippen entweichen. Ein Grummeln war die antwort. Es wurde mehr von ihr verlangt. Sie Rief sich zur Konzentration. Schalte sich das sie sich jetzt nicht auf diesen Satz konzentrieren sollte, nicht auf die Stimmen in ihren Kopf. Dafür war sie nicht hier.

Sie spürte wie sie härter gegen die Wand hinter ihr gedrückt wurde. Ihre Hände hatten endlich angefangen zu wandern und kamen in den sanften Strähnen seines Haares zur ruhe, verkranften sich in ihnen. Hände wanderten an ihren Oberschenkel nach oben, schoben mit sich ihren Rock in die Höhe. Seine Hände waren kalt, so wie immer, und doch hinterließen sie ein brennen auf ihrer Haut. Schnell und gezielt hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und ihre Pennty landete auf den Boden. Dann spürte sie nur noch wie sie hoch gehoben wurde und wie immer blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als ihre Beine um seine Hüfte zu schlingen um sich selber halt zu verschaffen. Sie spürte das saugen an ihrem Hals und seine Hände an ihrem Schenkel. Nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und sein ... Ein leises Stöhnen entwisch ihren Lippen. Noch immer die Augen offen und auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet.

Dann bewegte er seine Hand und wie immer schossen Stromstöße durch ihren Körper, die sie leicht erzittern und na nach Luft japsen ließen. Es war eine Frage der Zeit bis er es selber nicht mehr aushielt. Sie bewegte sich ihm entgegen und sein heißer Atem streifte ihren Nacken. Seine Lippen an ihrem Ohr.

_"Will dich ... brauch dich ...!"_ Worte die einem die Welt versprachen und doch nur in diesen einem Moment die auch bedeuteten und das Versprechen hielten. Nachher vergessen und nie gesagt. Worte an der Wand die einem die eiskalte Wahrheit entgegen riefen, die man versucht auszublenden und doch immer wieder kehren. Tränen die zurück gehalten werden als das unausweichliche eintritt und der alt bekannte Rhythmus ihrer Körper zum Einsatz kommt. So wie immer. Seufzen und Stöhnen und Zähne die sich in die feine Haut ihres Halses bohren und ein Zeichen hinterlassen, das man trägt bis zu nächsten mal. So wie immer.

Kalte Hände, die überall am Körper und nirgendwo sind. Die halt versprechen und nicht einlösen. So wie immer. Hände und Beine die den Halt suchen und doch immer mehr an Boden verlieren. So wie immer.

Die letzten Bewegungen und das Ende eines Traums, der doch nicht wahr wird, nur weil man es sich wünscht. So wie immer.

Die Hoffnung die in einem hochsteigt, das es diesmal anders ist. So wie immer.

Und immer noch die Worte an der Wand die einen auslachen, weil man nicht an sie glauben will.

Noch ein letztes mal festhalten bevor man gehen lässt. Wieder Boden unter den Füßen bekommen. Tief einatmen und los lassen. Wieder in die Augen sehen, im blau ertrinken und nichts darin lesen können. Das alt bekannte grinsen erblicken und merken wie das Herz bricht. Die geflüsterten Worte hören und spüren wie deine Seele zerspringt.

_"Das war ein guter fick ... bis zum nächsten mal!" _

Das zwinkern im Auge, das quietschen der Tür und das leise zuschlagen. Dann ist man allein. Riecht noch immer den Geruch und ließt noch immer diesen Satz. Und macht doch weiter. Rückt seine Kleider zurecht, schaut kurz in den Spiegel und verlässt den alt bekannten Ort. Sieht die Blicke der anderen, spürt den Schmerz im Herzen und hört die Stimme im Kopf.

Man fühlt sich dreckig und leer. Weiß das man eine von vielen ist und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als das es anders währe. Weiß das man schon lange nicht mehr Unschuldig ist und glaubt den Worten an der Wand.

Schwört sich nie wieder so weit so gehen und ihn nie wieder so nah an sich heran zu lassen. Und doch weiß man, er brauch dich nur anzusehen, dich mit seinen Händen zu berühren und mit seine Lippen über deine Haut fahren und du würdest wieder nachgeben. So wie immer.

Gehst mit ihm an einem anderen Tag. Zurück in die dreckige Toilettenkabine. Zurück zu dem Geruch nach Urin, Parfum und Deo. Zurück zu den Worten an der Wand.

_"Rory Gilmore hat gekämpft und mehr als nur den Kampf verloren"_

**Ende **


End file.
